wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
What They Would do for Cookies
This story is content of SilverflameTheSwiftwing, about what would happen if cookies went on the market in Pyrrhia. Sunny as she entered the room with a brown circle in her claws. It didn’t look like much, but it has an amazing aurora surrounding it. Glory: What is that? Sunny: a cookie. Glory: a cookie? Sunny: I bought it at the market… they’re selling them now. I guess it's some sort of food? Clay poked his head inside the room. Clay: FOOD? Sunny: Clay, how did you get here? You’re supposed to be at Jade Mountain Academy! Clay: Yes, but I got a magical teleporter that allows me to travel to wherever there is amazing food. Glory: wait, when did you get a magical teleporter? Clay: I was born with it. Its called instinct Glory: … Sunny: … Clay: plus a sorcerer gave me a second one… but my instinct works better. Sunny: OKAY! Glory, can i have a bit of that cookie? Glory: Let me taste it first. Everyone waits in tension for Glory to eat the cookie. Clay: … Sunny: … Clay: … Sunny: … Clay: JUST EAT SOME OF IT ALREADY!!! Glory is about to take a huge bite when Peril storms into the room, grabs some of the cookie, and spits it out because it had turned into ash in the short time she had had it in her claws. Peril: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Clay: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Sunny: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Glory: Wait it's fine, there is still some left! Clay: Yeah! Don't worry Peril, it's not like you burned some kind of huge object of power that releases a giant bad guy. Peril: Yeah, that would suck Starflight pokes his head into the room. Starflight: In science nothing sucks, everything pushes or pulls! Everyone but Starflight: noo, not science! Mastermind: I see i'm not wanted here… While everyone was distracted by Mastermind coming in out of nowhere, Tsunami barged in and stole the cookie remains from Glory’s claws, shoving in in her mouth before anyone could react. Suddenly, her eyes glowed and unicorns dancing on rainbows and everything was amazing until she finished chewing and there was no cookie left. Glory: TSUNAMI, WHY?!?! Clay: NOOO, THE COOKIE!!! Sunny: WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED. Tsunami: that was the best thing I’ve ever tasted! Glory, Clay, Sunny, and Starflight: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Tsunami: relax, you can just go get a new one! One for all of us! Glory, Clay, Sunny, and Starflight: O.o Glory, Clay, Sunny, and Starflight: oh. Right. The five dragons left the rainforest to go to the nearest market and buy all the cookies they could find. :0:0:0:0:0:0: At the market… Glory: I would like to order 5 cookies, please. Owner of the store/ random dragon: Uh we almost ran out of cookies. We have one left. Glory, Clay, Tsunami, Starflight, Sunny: … Glory, Clay, Tsunami, Starflight, Sunny: WHAT After that, the war for cookies began. Glory: well as I was the first one to buy a cookie, and I'm a queen, I should have the cookie. Tsunami: NO WAY YOU’RE NOT THE QUEEN OF ME MS. MAGICAL DEATH SPIT I WAS SMART ENOUGH TO GET THE FIRST COOKIE I SHOULD GET THIS ONE TOO Clay: BUT I'M HUNGRRRRY Starflight: you literally just had a huge boar. Clay: IT WAS TINY Meanwhile, Sunny had bought the cookie as they argued and was currently flying away with it. She was halfway back to the rainforest when the rest of the dragonets stopped arguing enough to realize it. :0:0:0:0:0:0: Back at the rainforest… Sunny had finished eating her cookie and the world was filled with cookie spawned unicorn babies. She waited in anticipation for her friends to arrive. Tsunami crashed through the wall first. Tsunami: WHERE IS THE COOKIE?!?! Sunny: ugh… I ate it? Glory: WHAT?! Sunny: I'M SORRY I WAS GONNA SHARE BUT IT WAS REALLY GOOD Clay: WHICH IS WHY I WANTED IT! I'm hungryyyyyy! Starflight: you had a sloth on the way here though! Glory: WHAT?!?!?! Clay: Um…. *slowly backs away* Cliff: I know who took all the cookies! Everyone but Cliff: How did you get here? Cliff: Hey, I want cookies as much as you do! Everyone but Cliff: SO WHO TOOK ALL THE COOKIES?!!!!! Cliff: *dramatic gasp* SCARY AUNTIE SCARLET! Everybody: *groans* Clay: how many times is she gonna come alive when we think we killed her? You would think she would take the hint no one wants her around! Tsunami: and now she's made the ultimate crime… hogging all the cookies!!! Everyone: WE MUST GET THE COOKIES BACK!!!! :0:0:0:0:0:0: Wherever Ex-Queen Scarlet is… What? You want a location? I'm the just the narrator, I don't know everything! Starflight: YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO! Sunny: who are you talking to? Starflight: the narrator Tsunami: there is no narrator we aren't book characters Starflight: SURRRRRE Everyone: … Cricket: cricket noise… cricket noise… Glory: moving on Ex-Queen Scarlet: yes, moving on is a good idea Everyone: ahhh! Cliff: evil auntie scarlet looked even UGLIER! How is that possible? Evil Auntie why are you so ugly looking? Evil Ugly Auntie Scarlet: I AM NOT. Wait why is my title like that? I AM NOT UGLY!!! Tsunami: wait we can change our titles? Totally Awesome SeaWing Princess: testing… testing… 1 2 3… awsome! Smartest Dragon Alive Named Starflight: that's besides the point! Wow the narrator must be mad at us we get off topic a lot. You have no idea. Everyone but Starflight: THERE IS NO NARRATOR Hungry Clay: FORGET IT! WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?! Beautiful Awesome Still a Queen Scarlet: Well- Fantastical Singer Cliff: her name is a lie. Evil Ugly Auntie Scarlet: grrrrr Da Best Singer of All Time Cliff: yay now it isn't unicorns can dance again! Everyone but Cliff and Scarlet: WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?!?! Scarlet: you can't take them! They are hidden where no one will ever find them! Then the cookies fell out of a box Everyone: GET THE COOKIES After a truly epic battle including unicorns, seals, cantaloupe canons and a lot of chairs being thrown the box of cookies were finally in Scarlet’s claws, the dragonets and Cliff surrounding her Tsunami: the cookies belong to everyone! Especially me! Everyone other than Tsunami: and me! Narrator: AND ME! Starflight: told you. Scarlet: whatever I am still the one with the cookies!!! Scarlet began to fly into the air Everyone: NOOOOOO!!! Seal Queen: *flies into the air, steals cookies from Scarlet, flies away* Everyone but Seal Queen: what was that? Sunny: I don't know but I think it was a seal, and seals are so adorable that they deserve the cookies Everyone but Sunny: very true. Clay: I think we learned a valuable lesson today Starflight: nothing is worth so much it should get in the way of our friendship? Clay: What? No! It's that seals always win! Everyone but Clay: TRUE Harry Potter: well should I teleport you guys back to the rainforest? Glory: um why would you do that you're a scavenger we could kill you Harry Potter: it's my punishment for not treating Hedwig, Buckbeak, Nagini, and Crookshanks with the respect they deserve. Everyone but Harry: oh okay Hedwig: mmm hmmm :0:0:0:0:0:0: Later that day, in the Rainforest: Sunny had walked in with a dark brown rectangle in her claws that smelled amazing Glory: what's that? Sunny: Chocolate. Glory: Chocolate? And so it began again. ~The End~ Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Content (SilverflameTheSwiftWing) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)